Souterrains
by Willia
Summary: C'est comme ça que ça commencé, entre Jack et moi. Pendant les nuits. Là où personne ne nous voyait... Là où personne ne soupçonnait l'importance de ce qui se passait. (pov Ianto)


Bonjour à tous ! Un petit OS que j'ai écrit, pendant une nuit de solitude... L'idée est partie du fait qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment a commencé l'histoire entre Jack et notre petit Ianto... Et bien en voilà le récit ! Enjoy

* * *

C'est dans les couloirs sombres des souterrains de la base, que ça a commencé. Quand je restais le soir pour travailler, et que mes mains s'égaraient sur ses pommettes. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait plus loin. C'était stupide, comme idée.

J'avais juste trébuché, sans le voir. J'avais juste trébuché, et mes lèvres se sont retrouvées contre sa joue. Et il a rit, de ce rire sourd qui signifie tout ce que l'on peut s'imaginer. Et ses mains, qui m'ont aidé à me relever, se sont ancrées quelques secondes de trop sur mes hanches.

Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à se gêner. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais fait ouvertement d'avances. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après cette nuit-là, son pied n'arrêtait pas de me bloquer le passage, dans les couloirs mal éclairés du quartier général endormi. Et chaque fois je tombais dans ses bras, ma bouche se rapprochant chaque nuit un peu plus de la sienne, sans jamais vraiment la toucher.

Un petit jeu commença alors entre nous, hors du temps, hors des journées de travail. Parfois j'évitais son pied, me contentant de le contourner avec un léger sourire. Parfois je tombais dans ses bras, mais lui affirmais que tout allait bien, "Monsieur", en me relevant sans son aide.

Une nuit, il a craqué. Au détour d'un couloir assombri, il m'attendait. Ses poings sur les hanches, ses habituelles bretelles bien fixées sur ses larges épaules. J'entendais le néon fatigué grésiller au-dessus de ma tête, et je ne voyais du Capitaine que sa silhouette, et son sourire assuré.

Il a toujours été comme ça, depuis que je le connais. Assuré. Fier et droit, comme si rien ne l'atteignait, comme s'il comprenait tout, qu'il savait tout. Mystérieux surtout. À vrai dire, l'ambiance qui régnait en cette instant, dans les souterrains glaciaux, correspondait parfaitement à l'image que j'avais de lui.

Il tendit une main vers moi, et je la saisis. Immédiatement, il m'attira à lui, puis, son torse plaqué contre le mien, il ne bougea plus. J'étais comme paralysé. Je tentai de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce torse épais et viril contre moi… je n'avais pas l'habitude. J'étais habitué aux poitrines féminines, à cette délicatesse dans les mouvements et dans les courbes… J'eu même une pensée pour Lisa, qui avait été si longtemps emprisonnée dans sa carapace de métal.

Comme s'il avait senti ma gêne, il rompit ce moment d'immobilité, et, sa main autour de la mienne, m'entraîna derrière lui à travers les souterrains. Bientôt, nous atteignîmes un des carrefours des souterrains, plus vastes que les couloirs. Me lâchant quelques instants, toujours sans un mot, il pianota sur son manipulateur de vortex. Doucement, se mit à retentir un air de musique lente, résonnant dans les couloirs qui me semblaient si sombres quelques minutes auparavant.

Là, il prit à nouveau ma main, et me rapprocha doucement de lui. Il commença à lentement se balancer de gauche à droite, comme s'il me berçait. Ses yeux attentifs sur moi, je m'abandonnai au mouvement, calquant ma respiration sur la sienne ; je pouvais la sentir au travers de sa chemise, qui me semblait si fine à présent, si frêle! Il cala délicatement sa joue contre la mienne, et ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, puis sur ma taille, puis mes hanches, puis dans mes cheveux ; je les sentais partout.

Mais la musique dut bien finir un jour, et pourtant il ne s'éloigna pas de moi. Je lui en fut reconnaissant, tant ma gêne était grande.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il commença à bouger son visage contre ma joue, atteignant bientôt mes lèvres. Il les posa doucement sur les miennes, sans oser plus bouger. Rapidement, j'osai répondre à son baiser.

Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un type du genre pressé, du genre assez fébrile dans les histoires dépassant le stade de l'amitié. Mais il ne m'a pas bousculé. Ce soir là, on en est restés ici. Une danse, un baiser ; une promesse tacite.

Des nuits durant, j'ai veillé pour croiser mon patron, par hasard, dans les souterrains sombres. Je me suis empêché de dormir tellement d'heures que j'en ai perdu le compte. Mais rien n'a plus de valeur à mes yeux que les nuits dans les souterrains glaciaux, et les danses, et les baisers volés.

J'observe sous la lumière épuisée des vieux néons ses pommettes saillantes, son regard protecteur sous ses cils noirs de charbon, et son permanent sourire, et ses cheveux en bataille qui lui font comme de grandes cicatrices d'ombre sur le visage.

Chaque nuit, c'est une nouvelle musique. Parfois, il fait jouer des musiques d'opéra, des airs de piano, des ballades que nous avons entendus, avec toute l'équipe, dans la journée. Et ça me fait infiniment plaisir. Parce que ça me garantit qu'il utilise de son temps pour moi. Pour trouver une musique qui va me plaire ; comme s'il choisissait mes fleurs préférées, ou qu'il cuisinait mon plat favori. Et chaque nuit je suis surpris par tant d'originalité et de bon goût.

Inexorablement, les timides baisers sont devenus un peu plus fougueux, un peu plus assurés ; jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne un stade auquel je pensais ne jamais arriver avec un homme.

Jusqu'à ce que nous couchions ensemble.

Jusqu'à ce que mon torse nu se colle au sien, jusqu'à ce que nos sueur se mêlent, jusqu'à ce que je connaisse tout son corps, et que lui connaisse le mien. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. Rien de si fort, rien de si puissant, ni de si étourdissant.

Et tout ce que je peux faire pour contrôler ce que je ressens, c'est d'en redemander. Sentir le corps de Jack contre le mien, encore une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Avoir le goût de l'interdit en bouche, se dire que c'est un homme, que c'est mon boss. Encore une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Revoir son visage quand il jouit, sa bouche entrouverte, sa nuque se tordant en arrière, et le trouver si beau ainsi.

Je me suis habitué à son corps puissant, aux muscles de son dos qui roulent sous mes doigts, quand on fait l'amour. À ses bras qui me tiennent si fort que j'ai l'impression que même un cyclone ne pourra pas m'éloigner de lui.

Je me suis habitué à ses manières pourtant si douces, à ses traits si fins, à ses mains qui savent entourer mon visage avec douceur, à la délicatesse de ses gestes, quand il danse. À cette précision avec laquelle il m'enserre, quand nous dormons ensemble. Au rythme qu'il impose à nos mouvements, quand on bouge l'un en l'autre, exactement comme lorsque l'on virevolte sous la musique soigneusement choisie.

Je me suis mis à ne plus rien voir de la vie réelle. Devant mes pupilles ne flottent plus que des images du visage de Jack quand il atteint le paradis grâce à moi. Mes oreilles n'entendent plus que le grésillement des néons, et que les respirations mêlées, et que les musiques qui ne sont réservées qu'à moi ; dans un lieu muet, à une heure absente, où personne n'est conscient qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mon corps ne comprend plus que les oscillements mesurés du rythme particulier de Jack. Quant aux odeurs, si elles ne sont pas celles de Jack, elles me sont égales. J'ai tellement de mal à redescendre sur terre la journée! Chacun de mes sens est hanté par lui.

Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle le véritable amour. On m'a toujours dit que je verrais sûrement beaucoup de princesses, mais qu'une seule me sera destinée. Je l'ai trouvé. Ma princesse.

C'est plutôt amusant, parce que quand on m'avait raconté cette fable, à neuf ans et demi, je n'avais pas pensé que ma princesse en haut de sa tour d'ivoire serait en réalité un prince charmant, sur son pur-sang, traînant toute son histoire et ses mystères derrière lui.

Je n'avais pas pensé que j'aurais beau avoir sauvé des dizaines de princesses, je ne verrai que lui.

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il m'obséderait à ce point.

Je n'avais pas même songé que je risquais d'être accro à son corps de cette manière.

Je n'étais qu'un enfant, après tout.

Je suis un homme amoureux.

Mais je ne regrette rien.

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
